User blog:Golden8King/My Top 5 Reasons Why Black2/White 2 Are Still My Favorite Pokémon Games, Not XY And Why This Title Is Sooooo Long
You know, next to arguing what I hated about Skyward Sword, I guess I'm arguing what Game Freak did wrong with XY. So since I have apparently too much free time and my Mario Kart tournee isn't going to start until 90 minutes, I'm just going to right this NOW. The reason for Black2/White2 (actually Black 2 since this is the game I played first out of the two while I played White 1 first - you see, I love Zekrom) being my favorite Pokémon game yet are simple - it just did things so much better than Black/White. No, trying to revolutionize the franchise, no trying to tell some story nobody really cares about and I just love it, I love the dex, I love the region and beat it! But this isn't about Black2/White2, it's about XY and what bugged me about the two games. '5. 3D effect!? Who in the world needs that?' Okay, just to explain things. I almost never have 3D on. It just annoys me and makes it hard for me to concentrate on what's going on. But the 3D effect simply being almost non-existent in a 3DS game is just a minus out of pure principle. I mean, sure the 3DS ain't just that tough but it certainly shows that the system ain't without limits. And even when there's a 3D effect, it lowers down the motion rate to a visual annoyance. Game Freak and/or Nintendo, please explain me - what kept you from doing this to the DS back in the 5th gen or even 4th gen? Nostalgia, maybe. Technical limits - no! And I'm certain, that this game could have happened years earlier. Since they apparently sh.. on the 3D effect. But that seems to be a Pokérus-type of disease since Pokémon Art Academy also doesn't have a 3D effect either. '4. The Story' ' 'I can understand that Game Freak wants to have a story better than the plain old "Let's conquer the World using Pokémon!"-plot and I can understand Lysandre's desires although I believe him to be the weakest team leader in the entire franchise, spin-offs counted. Just look at him and the villainous Team Flare's designs. Noticing the orange-red clothing with a sense of fashion? The moment I saw Lysandre I knew he'd be at least part of Team Flare and the way they made him speak just screamed into my face - this guy is going to be the team leader! And I didn't sneak peak at all - just him because I love a good story and these are the only things I don't want to be spoilered with. Game Freak, I think you believe of your consumers to be idiots or something like that, right? Sure, this game is targeted for children and early teens, but even they can't be that stupid to see the similarity. Another things I don't like about him is his open ending. I mean, is he dead? Is he alive? That bugged me about Cyrus as well. No interview reveal, no nothing. And this leaves me with one last thing to say: He's a cheater - Gyarados can't learn Outrage in Gen 6, but you could teach it to one back in Gen 5. But I don't believe that Lysandre had access to Pokémon Bank that early. '3. Mega Evolution and Postgame' I am a huge fan of what they did new in XY - fairy type, skates and, of course, Mega Evolution. It's even a major plot point and new feature that got promoted A LOT (at least around where I live). So, now explain me - why are the majority of the mega stones to be found in postgame!? I know, postgame is still a big deal and I am okay with getting a few mega stones after completing the story, but why is that reversed: Get a few in the main story and the rest in the postgame. I got them all eventually but it's just another thing of principle as the rest of postgame didn't do it for me to say the least. Lumiose City detective sub-story - didn't do, Legendary Birds - got like five of them in the last five generations already. Battle Mansion? Nah, I'd concentrate on Link Battles more. So I became a shiny hunter and recently picked up my old Y (since Yveltal is my buddy) and started to train more Pokémon for Link Battles - and get Diancie, of course. If you want one, please let me know and I'll clone some for you - for free! But I'd, of course, have to wait till I get one myself. '2. Generation 5.5' I don't know about you but there's no single Pokémon I hate for its design. No Chandelure, no Vanilluxe and no Zygarde. I like them all - well kind of. So I actually found several Pokémon in Generation 5 that are now my favorites - like Cofagrigus, Hydreigon or Excadrill. And when they announced Generation 6 only a few years after Generation 5! And it turns out that there are only a bit more than 70 new Pokémon (minus Megas, of course) and I thought - that's no new Generation. A bit more than 70 new Pokémon are no new generation, more an add-on to Generation 5. And Game Factory even tried to cover this fault by putting as many old Pokémon as they could. Sure, cool 3D models but it's about the fact that they tried to blind us - and that's ... well, I can forgive that cuz I love Pokémon. But I won't forget it. '1. Kalos is so unnatural!' Okay, so in my discussions about XY, I often stood alone defending this one point - Kalos is flat-out unnatural! Every route a new set of Pokémon!? How against all nature is that? It's like you'd go to the forest, meet a few animals and few steps later, you meet new animals. They don't live like that! Animals are spread out, across several routes and so should Pokémon be. It's like showing off a line where only a certain species may life and so on. I always imagined the Pokémon world to be like our world with many Pokémon being scattered across the lands, on many ways and pathes - and that feeling just doesn't fit Kalos. Many said that they wanted it to be like that cuz it got boring having almost the same Pokémon for routes - but I don't think so. It never bugged me and I simply thought of it to be like in reality. 'Anyway, these are, again, only very small things and thus, it earnt itself a 9.5/10 fair and square while Black2/White2 got 10/10 from me. ' Category:Blog posts